User blog:Scarly/Revenge: Cody Pepper: Chapter 4: I Ain't Frickin' Jealous!!!
Over the next week, I saw Gary more and more. Sometimes, it was a quick chat in the fields behind the school, sometimes he would come to my house. But, he seemed to get all secretive and weird, if I suggested anywhere like outside the school gates or going to the boys dorm at the school. I decided to ask him straight out. So, when he came to my house, I was sat on my bed, he sat on my desk looking out of the window with my digital camera. He seemed really interested in something going on outside. "What's wrong with me coming to the school? It seems like I've got to drop everything for you, but you won't do the same for me," I said, not holding anything back. It was true, I hadn't seen Ed or any of the other Townies in days. I'd heard Jerry and Otto had been released from Happy Volts, and I hadn't gone to see them at all. "Because, you could mess something up," he said, messing around with the zoom option, on the camera. "What?" I demanded. I was a little pissed off, because I could only avoid Ed for so long before he suspected something. "I'm using someone, to get at someone else," he told me. "Got a boyfriend?" I taunted, actually wondering if that was it. "Na, a girlfriend," Gary corrected. I felt something, anger and hatred for this girl. I didn't even know her, or what she looked like, and I already wanted to beat her up. "What's she like?" I asked, trying to sound all nonchalant. "A typical dumb cheerleader," Gary replied, still staring at something through the camera. I hated her more, but I didn't know why. When he left, I decided I wasn't going to hang around for our next plotting thing. Or going to stress about spending time with him. Heck, if he could have a girlfriend and not feel guilty about making out with me, they why should I feel awkward around Ed? We made plans to attack kids, as they were going into the carnival on Halloween. Me, Jerry, Leon and Omar were going to wait at the outlook over the tunnel leading to the carnival, and shoot kids with slingshot pellets. Ed, Gurney, Clint, Otto, Duncan and Zoe would wait in the carpark. Well, Halloween was a day to have fun, and go completely crazy, so we would certainly have fun. I spent all morning working on my costume, I was going to dress as a Bullworth Academy student. Because, being a student is torture. Seemed like a perfect choice to me. Problem was, I couldn't find my old uniform. I was throwing things out of my closet, trying to find it. I'd left my guitar on my bed, I'd almost forgotten I had it. I used to play, when I got expelled. I never learned any cords, I'd just play random notes and shout the song words. I wrote them myself to, there was so many "Crabblesnitch The Bitch", "Preps Can Go To Hell", "What A Bunch Of Bimbos", "Cry Bitches Cry!" The usual stuff. "Mum!" I shouted, after throwing a pair of high heel shoes across the room. I'd never even worn them, they were a gift from Mum for my sixteenth birthday, in a attempt to make me more "girly", it didn't frickin' work. "What!" she shouted, from her room. She was probably working on her latest 'masterpiece'. "Where's my old uniform?" I shouted back. "What old uniform?" was her response. "The one I wore, before you brought me all that Aquaberry shit," I shouted, while throwing a goth dress from my gothic phase. Well, I had to find some rebellious way to stand out, didn't I? Punk tough chick is more my thing. "You're not going to ruin that to, are you?" she said, finishing with a sigh. "Na, I'm wearing it as my Halloween costume," I told her. I found a notebook, that was supposed to have notes in it. But, instead it had comic strips of Dr Watts tripping out on chemical fumes, Mr Galloway doing crazy things after drinking his "tea", and Ms Danvers chasing Crabblesnitch around like a love sick puppy. I was quite proud of my comics, drew them all myself. Sometimes Anita gave me ideas, and I'd draw them. "In your closet," Mum shouted. The way she said it, I could tell she was shaking her head, wishing I could be more feminine. I carried on trashing my room, until I found it. It still fit me, which is fricking embarrassing! I ain't wore it in a frickin' year, and my boobs still haven't got any bigger since then. Right at the bottom of the closet, never been taken out of the shoe box or worn, was a pair of Mary Janes. They'd be perfect for my costume. I found a pair of white tights in my dresser, which surprised me. Mostly because the only tights I had were fishnets. I searched the desk draw, that I kept all the girly shit Mum gave me, to find a black ribbon. I thought I looked pretty damn good in my costume, a lot fricking better than I did, when I was a student. Back then, I wore Aquaberry. I weren't a frickin' Prep, before you say anything. I headed straight out, to meet Ed and the others. It didn't take long, before we were all in place. It may have been a dumb idea, to attack kids during the day, but it gives more time tonight to knock over mailboxes in Old Bullworth Vale, and trash Tad Spencer's yard. It was getting kinda boring, with all the waiting. I'd already hit two Jocks: Kirby and Damon - I think, one Bully - I don't know his name but he had blond hair, three Nerds: Melvin, Fatty and Algie, and two Greasers: Vance and Peanut. Most of the other guys were making jokey comments about my costume, because none of them had dressed up. I was about to add three Townies to that list, when I saw something pink and green in the carpark below. It was some girl dressed as Little Bow Peep, Gary was with her, he wasn't in costume. The two of them were walking into the carnival together. So, that was this bimbo cheerleader girlfriend was it? I prepared my slingshot, ready to hit her in the head. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts